falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
EddieWinter.txt
HolotapesQuest |scene= (Eddie Winter holotape 0) |srow=5 |topic=000E2C4A |trow=5 |before= |response=Message to Aleksandr Strelnikov |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{slight pause before "profession"}'' My esteemed Mister Strelnikov. I know someone of your profession values discretion above all else. But I have I to honestly say... fuck that! |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=I mean, come on! 1 bullet, from halfway across town, and you blew Ron Trevio's head clean off. You, sir, are an artist! |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Are all the assassins from Russia as good as you? I seriously doubt it. But listen. Your secret's safe with me. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=Eddie Winter, signing off |after= |abxy=A1e}} |scene= (Eddie Winter holotape 1) |srow=11 |topic=000E2C86 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I coulda got a 9 year-old from the projects to do it. But no. In the interest of Irish/Italian relations, I give the job to you. |response=So what happens? Nothing. Nothing happens. You sit on your fat ass dribbling cannoli cream onto onto your third chin. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You watch. You WATCH the uniform blow months of planning, all in two minutes. Congratulations, Johnny. You got me. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=You and your pals sure put the screws to old Eddie Winter. You should tell this funny story to your little girl, when you tuck her in at night. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=In that corner bedroom, upstairs, pink wallpaper, little house on Prince Street. Ha ha. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=Eddie Winter, signing off |after= |abxy=A1e}} |topic=000D8F62 |trow=6 |before= |response=Message to Johnny Montrano |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. You fat, lazy piece of shit. I knew, I KNEW this arrangement was too good to be true. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Let's join forces with the North End! Bury the hatchet, work mutually against a common enemy! Well you put the nail in that coffin, huh boy-o? |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=What did you have to do, Johnny? Huh? What was your job? Sit in your car, on the corner. Keep your eyes open. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=If you see a uniform, you get out, walk down the street, knock on the door, and let the fellas know there's trouble coming. Easy as pie, right? |after= |abxy=A1e}} |before= |response=I coulda got a 9 year-old from the projects to do it. But no. In the interest of Irish/Italian relations, I give the job to you. |after=Player Default: So what happens? Nothing. Nothing happens. You sit on your fat ass dribbling cannoli cream onto onto your third chin. |abxy=A1f}} |scene= (Eddie Winter holotape 2) |srow=6 |topic=000E2C85 |trow=6 |before= |response=Message to Robert Cooper |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You did good, Bobby. The wife and girl won't be saying anything. No worries. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Hell, once those fat life insurance checks start rolling in, Mrs. Montrano will wish her fat slob of a husband had eaten that bullet 5 years ago. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=As for what happens next - up to you. Beach, sub shop, car yard - doesn't matter where he ends up. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=So long as Johnny senior never finds out what happened to his little meatball, we're set. |after= |abxy=A1e}} |before= |response=Eddie Winter, signing off |after= |abxy=A1f}} |scene= (Eddie Winter holotape 3) |srow=6 |topic=000E2C84 |trow=6 |before= |response=Message to Robert Cooper |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Bobby, we discussed this. You hooking up with your step sister is your own frigging business. But you talk in your sleep. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Look, maybe you babble about baseball. Or sing show tunes. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Or could be you chat about those 3 bodies Colin O'Malley dumped in the sand trap of Arlington Greens. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=You want to take that chance? I know I don't. Sorry, Robert. The's girl's gotta go. |after= |abxy=A1e}} |before= |response=Eddie Winter, signing off |after= |abxy=A1f}} |scene= (Eddie Winter holotape 4) |srow=5 |topic=000E2C83 |trow=5 |before= |response=Message to Claire Pozinski |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Dinner tonight. Me, you and Arthur Black. Reservations are for 7 at the Cornerstone Grille. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Don't worry, I'll make sure Arthur's on his best behavior. No stabbing the waiter for a fucked up drink order, like what happened in Charlestown. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Love you. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=Eddie Winter, signing off |after= |abxy=A1e}} |scene= (Eddie Winter holotape 5) |srow=8 |topic=000E2C82 |trow=8 |before= |response=Message to Sal Barsconi |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You and I clearly need to talk. About Danvers, about the Montrano mess, about everything. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=I think we'd both agree that our attempts to improve North/South relations have been a complete failure. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Look, I take full responsibility for the behavior of my guys. I expect you to do the same for that fuckwit Montrano. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=But what happened in Danvers? I hardly know what to say. Your people turned that theater into a slaughterhouse. |after= |abxy=A1e}} |before= |response=Those people are dead on your orders. Not mine. And for no conceivable reason I can see. |after= |abxy=A1f}} |before= |response=So let's meet. Just the 2 of us. Talk it all out. You name the time and place. |after= |abxy=A1g}} |before= |response=Eddie Winter, signing off |after= |abxy=A1h}} |scene= (Eddie Winter holotape 6) |srow=7 |topic=000E2C81 |trow=7 |before= |response=Message to Charlotte Wen |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=My Dear Ms. Wen. I hope you're well. After our little joint venture this past May, you should be. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=If memory serves correctly, that palette of Buffout earned you a small fortune, and Wu Li 8 years in the state correctional facility. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=So I got to thinking - why not do it again. We both love the same things: money, and destroying people who get in our way. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=Together, we'll outmaneuver them all. Boston will be ours for the taking. |after= |abxy=A1e}} |before= |response=Let them player checkers. We'll play chess. |after= |abxy=A1f}} |before= |response=Eddie Winter, signing off |after= |abxy=A1g}} |scene= (Eddie Winter holotape 7) |srow=9 |topic=000E2C80 |trow=5 |before= |response=Message to Buster Connolly |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Nice piece you did on the monorail construction project. "Heaven's Highway - Devil's Doing." Cute. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=But I think you give organized crime too much credit. The various Boston families coming together to fund a public works project? Please. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Clearly you've never sat down to dinner with these guys. They can barely agree on an appetizer. And ain't nobody jumping to pick up the check. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=The bosses had their hands in the honey pot, sure. But nowhere near the level you were suggesting. |after=Player Default: You did get one thing right, though - Safety Inspector Alice Lansky was killed. They'll never find her, cause there's nothing left. |abxy=A1e}} |topic=000E2C7F |trow=4 |before=Player Default: The bosses had their hands in the honey pot, sure. But nowhere near the level you were suggesting. |response=You did get one thing right, though - Safety Inspector Alice Lansky was killed. They'll never find her, cause there's nothing left. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=After he bashed her brains in with one of those giant wrenches, Vinnie "The Crackers" Vannucci dissolved her body in a barrel of hydrochloric acid. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=So write your follow-up. Then feel free to tell the cops that the murder weapon is hanging on the wall in Vannucii's Garage, on 4 Prince Street. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Eddie Winter, signing off |after= |abxy=A1d}} |scene= (Eddie Winter holotape 8) |srow=6 |topic=000E2C7E |trow=6 |before= |response=Message to Rodrigo Palomar |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Okay, my friend. I thought about it, and I've reached a decision on the Fallon's job. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Your cut is exactly what you deserve. 0 dollars. Zilch. You heard me right. You get nothing. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Yes, you cracked the safe, and yes, we got the diamonds. But you also tripped the alarm. Mackie got pinched, and that is entirely your fault. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=Now, when he gets out, Mackie's going to want your head on a platter. I'm going to give him your share instead. I'd say you're getting off easy. |after= |abxy=A1e}} |before= |response=Eddie Winter, signing off |after= |abxy=A1f}} |scene= (Eddie Winter holotape 9) |srow=7 |topic=000E2C7D |trow=7 |before= |response=Message to Claire Pozinski |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Time to start thinking about vacation. How do 6 weeks in Ireland sound to you? Dublin, Galway Bay, Waterford. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Maybe a week in that little bed and breakfast in Kilkenny? |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=And no, don't worry, we do not have to take my cousin Steven with us. Let him get out of the country on his own. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=I told him to threaten that cop - not blast him in the face with a shotgun. He can rot in that abandoned fishery down at Union Wharf, for all I care. |after= |abxy=A1e}} |before= |response=Love you. |after= |abxy=A1f}} |before= |response=Eddie Winter, signing off |after= |abxy=A1g}} |scene= (To Claire) |srow=13 |topic=000E2C7C |trow=13 |before= |response=Claire, it's me. Eddie. It's been too long, I know. But I'm okay. We're okay. I know it's weird, me disappearing just when the heat died down. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=But there's a reason. What we talked about. It's happening, soon. Bombs, missiles, I don't know what. But the end is coming. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=I can't even tell you how much I paid my Army Intelligence friend for this info. So I guess me building that shelter was a smart idea after all huh? |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=But look, baby. There is... one more thing. The reason I haven't been around for awhile. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=You know those idiot brothers at Wicked Shipping? The ones smuggling the radioactive material? I put the screws to 'em. Got some of the stuff. |after= |abxy=A1e}} |before= |response=I've been working with this doctor in East Boston. Guy's a fucking genius. Listen, I know it sounds crazy... but he had this theory... |after= |abxy=A1f}} |before= |response=The right kind of radiation exposure, at the right amounts... it can change human cells. Mutate them. Baby... I can live forever. |after= |abxy=A1g}} |before= |response=Yeah, I know... It could kill me. I'm willing to chance it. But I can't risk losing you. So I'm the guinea pig. And I've been getting... treatments. |after= |abxy=A1h}} |before= |response=But don't worry. I'm fine. More than fine. I feel great. Amazing, even. I think this crazy shit's really working. |after= |abxy=A1i}} |before= |response=Eventually, this war will blow over. And when it does, I'm gonna walk out into Boston and pick up where I left up. I'm gonna own the future. |after= |abxy=A1j}} |before= |response=I'm assuming you'll be dead by then, of course, but let's not dwell on the negative. |after= |abxy=A1k}} |before= |response=So look. You come to the sub shop tomorrow night. You and I will go into the shelter together, seal it up, and wait for big kaboom. |after= |abxy=A1l}} |before= |response=Just, ahh... You might want to prepare yourself a little. Mentally and such. I look a little... different now. But love is only skin deep, right? |after= |abxy=A1m}} MS07c |scene= |topic=00199A21 |before= |response=''{Someone just opened the door to your underground bunker. / Surprised}'' The fuck? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=001988EF |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Someone just opened the door on your bunker for the first time in 200 years. / Angry}'' Who's there? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Someone just opened the door on your bunker for the first time in 200 years. / Angry}'' Who the fuck's out there? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Someone just opened the door on your bunker for the first time in 200 years. / Angry}'' No use hiding. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{Someone just opened the door on your bunker for the first time in 200 years. / Angry}'' What? Ya ain't gonna come in and say "hi?" |after= |abxy=A5a}} |scene= |topic=002130C3 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Oh no. You ain't walkin' away from this. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=14 |topic=000DD376 |before= |response=''{player has just emerged inside your secret underground bunker / Angry}'' You better start explaining what the hell you're doing in my bunker. |after=Player Default: Hey, it's all right. I'm just passing through... |abxy=A}} |topic=00199A22 |before= |response=''{player has just emerged inside your secret underground bunker / Puzzled}'' Who the fuck are you? |after=Player Default: Hey, it's all right. I'm just passing through... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DD375 |before=Player Default: Hey, it's all right. I'm just passing through... |response=''{Puzzled}'' Passing through? A secure underground bunker? |after=EddieWinter: Just how the fuck did you... No. No way. Not after all this time. Don't tell me you actually cracked my code? In the holotapes? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DD374 |before=Player Default: I'm the last human you're ever going to lay eyes on. |response=''{Amused}'' Ha! Oh, boy-o, if I only had a sawbuck for every time somebody said that to me. But I ain't dead yet, am I? |after=EddieWinter: Just how the fuck did you... No. No way. Not after all this time. Don't tell me you actually cracked my code? In the holotapes? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000DD373 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Eddie! It's me! Your old pal Shamus McFuckyourself. |response=''{Irritated}'' All this time, and the first person to walk through my door is a wise-ass. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Why couldn't you have been a sexy blonde? |after=EddieWinter: Just how the fuck did you... No. No way. Not after all this time. Don't tell me you actually cracked my code? In the holotapes? |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: Eddie! It's me! Your old pal Shamus McFuckyourself. |response=''{Irritated}'' All this time, and the first person to walk through my door is a wise-ass. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{Flirting}'' Well, you are easy on the eye. So that's something. |after=EddieWinter: Just how the fuck did you... No. No way. Not after all this time. Don't tell me you actually cracked my code? In the holotapes? |abxy=X2b}} |topic=000DD372 |before=Player Default: Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are YOU? |response=''{Angry}'' I'm Eddie Winter, and you're in MY bunker. |after=EddieWinter: Just how the fuck did you... No. No way. Not after all this time. Don't tell me you actually cracked my code? In the holotapes? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000DD36D |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Passing through? A secure underground bunker? |response=''{Puzzled}'' Just how the fuck did you... No. No way. Not after all this time. Don't tell me you actually cracked my code? In the holotapes? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Ha ha ha ha ha! Well hey, it's only been... what? Two-hundred years? Ha ha ha ha ha. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Well look... I'm not sure what you thought you'd find - gold, jewels, the secrets of the universe. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' But you get me. One guy. A "ghoul," I guess you'd call me. Just living. Surviving. And what I got, you can't have. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' That code... it was a joke. I just wanted to prove how dumb those feds were. Turns out, pretty dumb. So take your asses someplace else. |after= |abxy=A1e}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000DD36B |trow=2 |before=NickValentine: I'm not going anywhere until I get what I came for. |response=''{Puzzled}'' Yeah? And what's that? And who are you, huh? You look kinda familiar. But... what are you, some kind of robot? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' Is that what it's like out there now? A world of robot overlords? I knew it. |after=NickValentine: The name's Valentine. Nick Valentine. Remember me? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000DD368 |before=NickValentine: The name's Valentine. Nick Valentine. Remember me? |response=''{Puzzled}'' Valentine? The cop? Is that who you're supposed to be? Sorry pal, but you ain't Nick Valentine. You're just some kind of... machine. |after=NickValentine: You killed my fiance. Jennifer Lands. There are some crimes even you can't get away with, Winter. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DD366 |trow=4 |before=NickValentine: You killed my fiance. Jennifer Lands. There are some crimes even you can't get away with, Winter. |response=''{Puzzled}'' Your fiance? You mean Valentine's fiance? Pretty girl. A shame what happened to her. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' But hey you... or, you know... the real Valentine. He shoulda backed off when he had the chance. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' But what gives, robot man? Why do you even care? Some girl gets whacked 200 years ago, and you come into my home, acting the hard guy? |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Disbelief}'' Christ, look at you. You're not even alive. |after=NickValentine: Then I guess I'm in good company. |abxy=A1d}} |scene=- |srow=24 |topic=0014F628 |before= |response=''{Dying. / InPain}'' Not... yet... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0014F627 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Attacking an opponent. / Angry}'' You're dead! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Attacking an opponent. / Stern}'' I'm gonna bury ya! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Attacking an opponent. / Stern}'' One corpse and one scrapheap. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0014F626 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Taking damage. / InPain}'' Argh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Taking damage. / InPain}'' Shit! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Taking damage. / InPain}'' Ugh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001988F4 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Just lost sight on an opponent you had been in combat with. / Puzzled}'' You ain't getting far! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Just lost sight on an opponent you had been in combat with. / Puzzled}'' What? Too scared to come out and fight? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Just lost sight on an opponent you had been in combat with. / Puzzled}'' Now where'd you go? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001988F3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Heard something. / Concerned}'' Who's there? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Heard something. Shouting a bit. / Concerned}'' Is someone there? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Heard something. / Concerned}'' Could've sworn... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001988F2 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Had been searching for someone and just found them. / Stern}'' There you are. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Had been searching for someone and just found them. / Stern}'' Big mistake. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Had been searching for someone and just found them. / Stern}'' Found ya. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001988F1 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Thought he heard something. / Puzzled}'' Must've been nothing. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Thought he heard something. / Puzzled}'' You're losing it, Eddie... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Thought he heard something. / Puzzled}'' Eh. Probably nothing. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001988F0 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Just found someone who had run away from combat. / Stern}'' Got ya. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Just found someone who had run away from combat. / Stern}'' Well, look who's here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Just found someone who had run away from combat. / Stern}'' Surprise. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0014F629 |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Stern}'' You ain't takin' me down. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000E2C87 |before= |response=''{Impatiently. / Irritated}'' What are you, a mute? |after= |abxy=}} MS07cEddiePostQuestLines |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=00144FCD |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Question}'' You still here? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated. / Irritated}'' Why don't you buzz off? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' You gonna make a move, asshole? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Attacking the player. / Angry}'' That's it! |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files